Lazy Mornings
by ChibiKabra
Summary: Because there's nothing quite like waking up to your Italian lover.


A comforting silence filled the room, illuminated only by the dim light of dawn seeping through the curtains. Lazily, the Spaniard opened his eyes, rubbing the residue from his lashes. He pulled himself up, leaning his unclothed back against the cold wooden headboard of the bed, shivering at the touch. Stifling a yawn, he rubbed at his eyes again, adjusting his vision to fit the dimly lit room as he pawed at his side for a lamp switch. Finally he found it, pulling it and lighting the room with warm glow.

A small groan could be heard from his side, coupled with movement, and Antonio turned to his little Italian lover, turning under the white sheets. He smiled at the sight, so innocent and pure, wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. Another small moan escaped at the touch. Lovino never was a heavy sleeper.

He trailed a callused finger down from the boy's jawline to his collarbone, shifting to traverse down his naked chest. Softly he caressed the sun-kissed skin, smooth and tender, almost like a child. The muscles were nicely toned, feeling soft to the touch, and Antonio couldn't help but love the feeling. He sighed contently, sitting back up and just gazing at his dark-haired friend happily, the sheets slipping below to his waist as Antonio moved, revealing the tanned skin that still glistened with sweat.

It was hard to resist wrapping his arms around the slim waist that fit so perfectly between them, and he lay back down on the bed, relishing the way the Italian's back warmed his chest, moving with every breath he took. He rested his head snugly on his shoulder, inhaling the musky scent of his shimmering auburn hair, smiling faintly. Softly, he pressed his lips against the nape of the sleeping boy's neck that was still a bit sticky with perspiration, moving all the way the bottom before nuzzling his cheek affectionately against his lover's.

A grin played on his lips as Lovino turned within his arms, coming to rest face to face with him. Lovely golden orbs slowly revealed themselves, staring into his own emerald ones. Those pale pink lips formed into a familiar pout as his eyes rolled, wriggling his way into a more comfortable position between Antonio's grasp.

"Good morning Lovi." He cooed, kissing his forehead ever so lightly. A tomato-like blush stained his cheeks as his eyes shifted around in embarrassment. A small, stuttered "mornin' "was all he could muster out, but Antonio didn't mind. He settled into the Italian, wrapping his hands around the feminine hips, giggling at the slight yelp that emerged.

"D-Damn it Toni, not this early!" he tried to shout in protest, but his voice came out as barely a whisper, making that blush deepen.

"Can't I just hold you?" the question was met with a grunt as Lovino looked away, trying to hide his flushed face. The Spaniard kissed his warn cheek gingerly, repeating all the way up to his ear, savoring the little groan coming from his Italian beauty as he nibbled on it tenderly. Smooth hands slid under his arms and gripped Antonio's muscled back, pulling them closer together. Lovino buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, and Antonio could feel the smile against his own sensitive skin. Their bare legs tangled together messily within the thin white sheets, and Antonio whispered sweet nothings to his little lover, his hot breath stimulating the sensitive nerves and making him breath a bit heavier, all too apparent to the Spanish man that had his chest pressed tightly against the other's heaving one.

He brought a hand up to stroke Lovino's chin, those bright topaz eyes glittering innocently as they met his own. His lips parted slightly as his face was brought closer, and the Spaniard did the same, until they met for a light, chaste kiss. A spark warmed his body as Antonio kisses him again and again, each time becoming deeper, more passionate. Their tongues twisted together as they explored every corner each other's mouth in a clumsy, fervent kiss. Finally they pulled away for air, both of them gasping for breath.

Saliva trickled down his lover's cheek, the sight making him chuckle slightly. They kissed once more, delicately and sweetly, but Antonio loved it all the same. He ran his hands through the Italian's silky hair, disheveling it more than his sleeping already had, and he whispered tenderly to him again.

"I love you, _mi querido_." he spoke, smiling against the boy's cheek. A response was murmured into his chest that he didn't quite catch, so he prodded for it to be said once more.

"I-I said I love you too."

And he sighed, happily, holding his lover close in his arms, never wanting to let go, for there was no feeling quite as perfect as this.


End file.
